Eric Loeung
Eric Loeung is a character who appears in Trey Arclight's fanstory, "The Second Numbers Quest." Initially an arrogant, high-ranked, higher-Division Duelist in their world's Network, he becomes humbled by his unexpected loss to Jade Ingram, and develops into a loyal person who would put his life on the line for anyone in danger. Appearance Eric is a tall and thin young adult with black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Eric isn't very fond of exercising at all, and as such, his build is rather scrawny. He also wears jeans, rectangular glasses, and a different t-shirt every day under his signature light blue hoodie. Personality As stated above, Eric used to be a very arrogant Duelist, believing that Dueling revolved around 10% luck and skill, and 90% deck composition. As he was a very new-school player, Eric only respected players who put the time and money into building top-tier Decks, and also looked down on those who scraped by with old school decks or archetypes, believing that they did not truly care about the game to evolve alongside it. Despite his arrogance, Eric did believe that any Summoning technique was unique and viable, and as long as the deck was a tournament viable build, he didn't care whether someone used Rituals, Fusions, Synchros, Xyzs, or Pendulums. When Eric saw Jade Ingram's Deck, he immediately believed her to be a poor Duelist due to her lack of access to "Constellar" Xyz Monsters. After his unexpected loss to her and , however, he began to reevaluate the importance of skill in Dueling, as well as his own attitude towards fellow players. Shortly before Death Network began, Eric got back in touch with Jade, and discussed concerns about the simulation in a conversation of equals, showing that he now respected more people than just those who used the best archetypes. Although Eric always retained his pride as a high-Division Duelist throughout the game, his arrogant outlook against others was not retained. During the game, Eric expressed growing concern with the intended progression of the simulation. Despite his arrogant personality, he never believed that it was alright to kill another person under any circumstances, or have any sorts of fights with them where their lives were on the line, yet this game not only encouraged the former, but mandated the latter. Eric attempted to convince every other player not to kill after winning, no matter how tempted they may be, a plea that mostly fell on deaf ears (but reached a handful of people such as Jade and Jack Spencer). However, this revealed Eric's caring side; Eric values human life more than anything else, believing it to be a gift, and murder a despicable waste of this gift. Later on, Eric's trusting side was also revealed, as he believed the scions when they said they would loyally serve the Protectors while everyone else doubted them, and gave his full support to Jade when she demanded that she fight the final boss alone. Eric also continued his trend of gradually showing more respect for his peers, believing that even the Flops were powerful Duelists in their own rights, and allowing them to Duel against important end-game NPCs. Background Relationships Deck Eric plays a Yosenju Deck, focusing on disrupting the opponent's strategies while maintaining massive hand advantage and control during his turn. Like most top Duelists in the Fabricated Dimension, his deck is very consistent, featuring a variety of search cards such as and . Eric's "Kama" cards also play very important roles; " " bounces high-threat monsters or floodgates back to the hand or Extra Deck, "Kama 2" can attack over well-established fields, and "Kama 3" can combo with any of the other cards, particularly "Kama 2," by searching any "Yosenju" card in his Deck after damage is inflicted, building upon his hand advantage. " " is the last of the offensive "Yosen" monsters that he uses, and serves either as a hand trap or a method to put 1000 more damage on the table every turn. Eric does not use any other "Yosenju" monsters in his Deck (including " " and " ") and does not regularly Pendulum Summon, which is another nod to how "Yosenjus" actually play in competitive settings. Eric's key card is , which he usually fulfills the requirements for by placing a single copy of in the Pendulum Zone. This card allows him to negate nearly any single action his opponent does, further disrupting their plays even when the "Kamas" are not on the field. Eric also runs a variety of other disruptive Traps to protect himself after his "Kamas" have returned to the hand, such as , , and . If Eric needs additional defense, or if his hand is getting clogged, he will use his "Kamas" to Xyz Summon powerful monsters. Eric later acquires powerful "Yosenju" Xyz Monsters and more support for Pendulum Monsters that does not decrease the consistency of his deck. Category:Characters